


Love letter

by beizanten



Series: Batman Wonderwoman series [3]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Romance, love letter, marriage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/pseuds/beizanten





	Love letter

Letters of love

 

What do you give to a man who had pretty much everything? Two weeks ago, Diana had asked Alfred, Justice League members and contacted all of Bruce’s close friends and had them all write Bruce an encouraging note or letter of love. Despite their superheroes’ friends’ (Clark’s especially) busy schedule, they were more than happy to take part in this. Diana ended up with more than two dozen letters.

 

Diana already wrote her letter of love. It read:

 

My Dearest Husband,

 

Bruce, my angel, my all, my very self. I love you, I love you. I recognise you in all the beauty that surrounds me in form, in colour, in perfume, in harmonious sound: all of these mean you to me. You are superior to all. I see and admire – you are all! You are not only the solar spectrum with the seven luminous colours, but the sun itself; that illumines, warms, and revivifies! This is what you are, and I am the lowly woman that adores you. You have fulfilled all my ambition, realized all my hopes, and made all my dreams come true.

 

Your courageous gaiety has inspired me with joy. Your tender faithfulness has been a rock of security and comfort. Your caresses are so dear and so longed for when I am awake and in slumber. Your love enriches me so bountifully with all pleasant memories and sweet anticipations. You make my heart beat faster, my flesh tremble and my brain giddy with delight. You are whose home is in my arms and whose resting place is my bosom. My life, with your generous soul, my heart’s keeper and my true lover, I have felt for you all kinds of love at once. We had been through so much yet you have never failed me. You have intensified all colours, heightened all beauty, and deepened all delight. I love you more than life, my beauty, my wonder. 

 

My love for you is deathless; it seems to bind me to you with mighty cables that nothing but Omnipotence could break. The memories of the blissful moments I have spent with you come creeping over me, and I feel most gratified to God and to you that I have enjoyed them this long. The intoxicating evening which we spent yesterday has left my senses in turmoil. Sweet, incomparable Bruce, what a strange effect you have on my heart.

 

I will cover you with love, with caresses, with ecstasy. I want to gorge you with all the joys of the flesh, so that you faint and die. I want you to be amazed by me, and to confess to  
yourself that you have never even dreamed of such transports… When you are old, I want you to recall those few hours, and I want your dry bones to quiver with joy when you think of them.

 

I would tell you that you are the greatest marvel of all ages, and I should only be speaking the simple truth. But to put all this into suitable words, my superb one, I should require a voice far more harmonious than that which is bestowed upon my species.

 

Bruce, my love for you can only be rivals for my love for the world. As much as I want to live in love, absorbing passionate devotion to one person, my love for world peace comes over me like a strong wind and bears me irresistibly on with all these chains to fight for justice and world peace. 

 

My dear one, then, I have wept for joy to think that you are mine, and often wonder if I deserve you. When we are apart, I can avow that not one hour has passed without your memory which has become such a close companion to my thoughts and it is the food and sustenance of my soul. I promise & vow, that no other in word or deed shall ever hold the place in my affection which is & shall be most sacred to you, till I am nothing. 

 

Bruce, do not worry as I go to battle, for I will always return to you. If I don’t, my dear Bruce never forgets how much I love you, and when my last breath escapes me on the battlefield, it will whisper your name. Bruce. Do not mourn me dead for my soul will ache with sorrow, and there can be no rest for your lover. I will watch you from the spirit land and hover near you, while you buffet the storms, and wait with sad patience till we meet to part no more. But, Bruce! If the dead can come back to this earth and flit unseen around those they loved, I shall always be near you; in the garish day and in the darkest night — amidst your happiest scenes and gloomiest hours — always, always; and if there be a soft breeze upon your cheek, it shall be my breath; or the cool air fans your throbbing temple, it shall be my spirit passing by.

 

If I die I hope you will live and thrive on the memory of me as I will if you die. I will hold on to it as I would hold on to life. All the gracious acts I have seen you perform–for all are dancing about my heart with a love so wondrous that they inflame me with a strong desire to beg you to test the quality of my love. The flame of true love is a mighty force, and most of all when two equally matched wills in two exalted minds contend to see which loves the most, each striving to give yet more vital proof… That is the love we have!

 

Our love will bloom always fairer, fresher, more gracious, because it is a true love, and because genuine love is ever increasing. It is a beautiful plant growing from year to year in the heart, ever extending its palms and branches, doubling every season its glorious clusters and perfumes; and, my dear life, tell me, repeat to me always, that nothing will bruise its bark or its delicate leaves, that it will grow larger in both our hearts, loved, free, watched over, like a life within our life…

 

Mio dolce amor, a thousand kisses; but give me none in return, for they set my blood on fire, burning as the equatorial sun.

 

Your beloved,  
Diana

 

Diana gave Bruce the bag of letters and let him sit by himself and read them one by one. 

 

The first letter was written by Alfred:

 

Master Bruce,

 

I can’t love you more and be prouder of you if you are my flesh and blood. Iwill always stand by you.

 

Your loyal Butler,  
Alfred

 

It was as if a candle lighting his heart, Bruce hoped Alfred knew how much those words mean to him. Alfred was much more than a Butler to him; he was his parent, his friend, his confidant and his best allies.

 

The next letter was from Clark:

 

Dear B,

 

You’re the best of us all. I wasn’t half as good at doing what we do without you by my side. Your mind, your skill, you determination and sacrifice; you remind me the best that human can be. Sometime I need the reminder that not only human is inherently good but they will be okay without me around. 

 

Your best friend,  
Clark

 

Of course Clark would say that when everyone knew Superman was the best superhero there was.

 

The third letter was from Hal Jordan:

 

Dear Spooky,

 

Half of our team wouldn’t be alive today without your brilliant mind so thank you.

 

Sincerely,  
Hal.

 

The fourth letter was from Barry,

 

Dear Bruce,

 

Thank you for supplying us with you awesome bat tech. It had been fun making gadgets with you.

 

Sincerely,  
Barry

 

The next later was from Arthur

 

Bruce,

 

We started on a tough spot but now I am proud to call you one of my friend. 

 

Sincerely,  
Arthur 

 

The sixth letter are from cyborg

 

Dear Bruce,

 

For a long I thought myself as a freak of nature but you and the others show me it okay to be different and that I am not alone. You guys inspire me to be the hero I am today so thank you.

 

Sincerely,

Victor

 

The next letter is from Diana…

 

Bruce had read all the letters. It was as if all the candles in his heart had been lit all at once. He blinked the beginnings of tears in his blue eyes and the smile that split his face was almost painful. Everything he just read would live in his heart for the rest of his life. He felt like his body was floating, high on the breathless laughter. When Diana came in, she saw Bruce much happier and more open than she ever saw him. 

 

Bruce met her eyes with intensity that made her blood sing. 

 

Before Bruce realized it, he was in front of Diana and kissing her like a magnet springing to steel, irresistible and natural as the tide. Their tongues met and mated in a dance. As deep as bones, as ingrained as blood, as essential as breath- all needs and all desires were ultimately only one. Diana the romantic soul who was the center of his world. Bruce drank her in, absorbed her scent. The pleasure built, whipping through him, around him, spiralling through his senses as he melted into his lover. In Diana’s arm, he was helplessly happy. Making love with his beloved was so sweet, it was ecstasy. 

 

They make gentle love the whole night. When she awake, she found a letter with a single long-stemmed red rose beside her side of the bed. 

 

My noble, incomparable Diana,

 

I have your pictures on my phone. There isn’t a day I didn’t look at them; and yet, I scare ever cast my eyes upon this letter. If a picture which is but a mute representation of a person can give such pleasure, what cannot a letter inspire? It has soul, it can speak, and it has in them all that force which expresses the transport of the heart; they have all the fire of our passions….

 

This was so beautiful – so new a thing to see the breathing of your heart upon paper that I  
was quite overpowered, & now that I sit down to answer you in the depth of that love which unites us & which cannot be felt but by ourselves. I am so agitated & my eyes are so bedimmed that I scarcely know how to proceed… I have been asking myself every moment if such happiness is not a dream. It seems to me that what I feel is not of earth. I cannot yet comprehend this cloudless heaven.

 

You have ravished me away by a power I cannot resist, your love. My Diana, why is there no word for this but joy? Is it because there is no power in human speech to express such happiness? I draw from your lips, from your heart a love which consumes me with fire? 

 

My love, reverence, and admiration for you, you have increased in one evening as I should have thought only a lifetime of intimate, loving association could have increased them. You are more wonderful and lovely in my eyes than you ever were before; and my pride and joy and gratitude that you should love me with such a perfect love are beyond all expression, except in some great poem which I cannot write.

 

Every time, I have reasoned it all out, and set metes and bounds for your love that it may not pass, lo, a gesture from you in one sweet, ardent, pure, Edenic gesture, your love overrides my boundaries as the sea sweeps over rocks and sands alike, crushes my barriers into dust out of which they were build, over whelms me with its beauty, bewilders me with its sweetness, charms me with its purity, and loses me in its great shoreless immensity. 

 

I love you, I love you, love you! I love you ever and ever and without reserve. The more I have known you the more have I love. In every way – even my jealousies had been agonies of Love, I willing to die for you. All I have in the world and all I am and ever shall be belong to you more than anyone… I can’t help it! You are always new. The last of your kisses was ever the sweetest; the last smile the brightest; the last movement the most graceful. When you passed our window home yesterday, I was filled with as much admiration as if I had then seen you for the first time. Even if you did not love me I could not help an entire devotion to you. 

 

If it is necessary that I should fall on the battlefield for my country, I am ready. I have no misgivings about, or lack of confidence in, the cause in which I am engaged, and my courage does not halt or falter. 

 

I cannot describe to you how relive I am that you wouldn’t grief over my death. My dear wife, when I had thought that with my own joys I lay down nearly all of yours, and replace them in this life with cares and sorrows —— is it weak or dishonourable, while the banner of my purpose floats calmly and proudly in the breeze, that my unbounded love for you, my darling wife should struggle in fierce, though useless, contest with my love of country? Death had always creeping behind us with his fatal dart but now I can be at peace thinking if I am die, you will be fine. A pure love of my country and of my principles has often advocated before the people and “the name of honour that I love more than I fear death” has called upon me, and I have obeyed.

 

Dear Diana, I swore an oath on parent’s grave that I would protected Gotham no matter what, so rest assure I will not let myself waste away on the event of your death. But as much as I wish I can, I cannot say I wouldn’t grieve your death for it would break my heart into pieces so small it can pass through the eye of a needle. You would be in my dream. I will wake up every morning and look for you, it will seem to me that half of me am missing, and that is too true. You have becomes a necessary part of my existence, missing you would like losing both my eyesight. I will mourn your death until the source of my tears has dried up, dear Diana; I doubt I would ever be heal; I have enough in my hearts to love always, and, because of that, enough to weep always. My God, my God, never force us apart, take pity on us! 

 

My dearest, when two souls, which have sought each other for,  
however long in the throng, have finally found each other… a union, fiery and pure as they themselves are… begins on earth and continues forever in heaven. This union is love, true love… a religion, which deifies the loved one, whose life comes from devotion and passion, and for which the greatest sacrifices are the sweetest delights.  
This is the love which you inspire in me… 

 

I want nobody but you for my lover and my best friend and to nobody but you shall I be faithful.  
I am yours forever.

 

I love you  
Your Grateful Husband.


End file.
